SENTIMIENTO APROPIADO
by kaoru-pretty
Summary: él siempre lo fue todo para mi, ahora me doy cuenta de que hay más cosas por vivir, deseo vivir, aunque en el proceso me rompa el corazon por intentar alvidarlo. one-short


_Este fic es Una creación mía, pero los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi._

**_Fic sin animo de lucro, puritito entretenimiento y relajo =) , esperando que lo disfruten y desde ya agradezco los comentarios, hoo este es un fic deun capitulo inspirado en una canción que me encanto jeje, no les voy a decir cual buu__ solo _**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO APROPIADO**

Era ingenua, probablemente sí, era inocente, también, torpe, sin duda alguna, ignorante, en determinados momentos. Eso, y quien sabe más, ella lo sabia, ella ya se conocía, pero a pesar de todo lo mencionado, y lo no mencionado, también estaba segura de que no podía seguir como estaba, tendría que recuperar la vida que dejo correr por seguir una elusión demasiado utópica en ese entonces y demasiado utópica ahora.

Con sus 20 años, joven todavía, con mucha vida por delante y poca vivida, pero pesaban como 100 años más de los que ya tenia, no entendía como pudo dejar que algo así pasara, Sakuno no entendía, incluso después de todo lo vivido desde que su corazón y su razón miraran a Ryoma Echizen como lo único que necesitaba.

No era preciso estar junto él, no era preciso que él aceptara sus sentimientos, no era necesario que la tomara en cuenta, con lo mínimo ella se conformaba, una mirada fortuita, una sonrisa cansada, un gesto atípico en él que ella muy ingenua lo tomaba como especial, lo tomaba como un gesto para ella.

Aun ahora no esta segura de lo que desea, pero con certeza absoluta sabe que todo termina en este instante, no importa los contados momentos en que él la tomaba en cuenta haciéndola sentir esperanza de que las cosas se tornen más reales, y que las pocas veces que se veían él no desapareciera como desaparece la neblina, que en algún momento todo sería compartido y recíproco, falsas ilusiones, no era culpa de él, él nunca prometió nada, él nunca dijo nada, la culpable era ella, que lo amaba tanto, que lo ama tanto.

Ahora, parada en la puerta del aeropuerto, preparada para verlo partir una vez más, preparada para dar un paso al costado, no, un paso a delante.

Segura de que después de esto, su vida, que se detuvo cuando tenía 12 años seguirá avanzando, su dolorido corazón, seguirá latiendo y segura también de que lo seguirá amando, deseando que el tiempo la pueda ayudar a olvidar, pero por sobre todas las cosas vivirá y continuara.

Sintiendo como su estomago se contrae, como sus piernas tiemblan, como sus ojos se humedecen y como su cabeza empieza a doler le, todo, prueba irrefutable de que ella inconscientemente se quiere detener, de que su cuerpo le grita que no lo haga, de que su corazón le llora que se detenga, más ni eso la detendrá, por que tomo la decisión de ser libre y de liberar.

Se seca toscamente las lágrimas que rebeldes empiezan a recorrer sus rojos cachetes, parándose, preparando su cuerpo para vivir sin Ryoma Echizen, para ver más allá de él, aún sabiendo que le costara mucho ya que el amor que le tiene sobrepasa los limites humanos, pero también el deseo de ver el mundo con sus propios ojos y vivir su propia vida.

Todo este tiempo que lo vio crecer de lejos, que lo vio crecer de cerca, no se dio cuenta de que el único que avanzaba era él, que cada vez se hacia más inalcanzable, y que ella estaba estática, no se movía, no hacia nada más excepto sentir todo por el chico de ojos gatunos, aquel que le robo el corazón sin miramientos y que nunca se dio cuenta que lo tenía en sus manos y así mismo después de 8 años de pensarlo, de desearlo, de amarlo, de necesitar tanto a Ryoma Echizen, estaba dispuesta, estaba dispuesta a pedir de vuelta lo que él le robó, su corazón, lo necesitaba con mucha fuerza, quería reconstruirlo, quería que estuviera con ella, quería atesorarlo y sentir que aún puede latir en ella, que aún puede latir … por ella.

El llegaría en pocos minutos, ella sabía que no estaba preparada para decir adiós, que nunca lo estaría, pero eso ya no importaba, no esperaría que su corazón ya no latiera por él, por que sabía que sería una espera eterna, no esperaría a que él la amara de igual forma, por que es algo que no sabe si sucederá, decirle adiós ahora era lo mejor, no habrá un hasta luego, no habrá un hasta mañana o nos vemos más tarde, adiós era lo único que en ese momento podría pronunciar, después seguirá su camino sin mirar atrás.

Lo vio acercarse y pararse frente a ella, en ese momento supo que sería peor de lo que se imagino, y es que como se hace para dejar atrás un amor de 8 años, como se hace para dejar atrás la esperanza de 8 años, para dejar atrás la ilusión de 8 años que el corazón terco guarda clavo en si.

No podía seguir viendo sus ojos, así que los bajo y empezó lo que sería su despedida. Su última y definitiva despedida.

- Ryuzaki, pensé que hoy no te vería haca - _era cierto él no la esperaba, nunca la esperaba, ella era siempre la que lo esperaba a él, siempre_, - bueno vuelvo en una semana así que no lo veo necesario venir hasta el aeropuerto para despedirme, Ryuzaki deseas algo en particular? –

- yo- _empezó dudosa, con la voz apagada y sin levantar la mirada_, - yo… Echizen-kun – _pero no pudo continuar, un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver claro, no podía pensar, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sentía un hueco donde debía estar el corazón y … sintió sus manos posarse sobre sus hombros._

- Ryuzaki te encuentras bien?, que te pasa – _acaso era preocupación lo que se escuchaba?,.. no, no te engañes otra vez_

- Por favor suéltame, estoy bien –

- no te creo pareces pálida –

- no es nada –

- mírame –

- no-

- como?, Ryuzaki mírame –

- no, yo solo vine para…… para … para continuar – _por fin me atrevo de levantar la mirada y me entristeció no ver ningún cambio en tu expresión, pareces no entender lo que digo, o será que no te importa?, las lagrimas ya dejaron de salir hace poco, solo espero que no se hayan acabado, por que siento que las voy a necesitar como nunca_ – Echizen – kun, vengo para despedirme,-

- sí ya lo sé, y que con eso-

- bueno – _con una última sonrisa de sus labios, que seguramente no volverán a sonreír en mucho pero mucho tiempo se despidió_ – Adiós – _y sin más se dio vuelta empezando a caminar, aunque sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento ya no la sostendrían, y de repente una mano la jalo con fuerza del brazo sorprendiéndola sobremanera pero le sorprendió más sentir unos labios intrusos apoderarse de los suyos, un brazo rodear su cintura pagándola al cuerpo contrario, cerro los ojos, por los sentimientos fuertes y profundos, nunca los había sentido algo así. De repente, así como sorpresivamente vino, sorpresivamente se fue y él la soltó._

_Sakuno aún no podía asimilar lo que paso y no lo entendía, abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo vio, ahí parado muy cerca a ella, mirándola serio y directamente a los ojos._

dime Ryuzaki, te despedías para siempre no? -

que?,… yo – _no entendía nada, aun así continuo_ – sí – _le hubiera gustado que su vos sonara mas segura, pero aún estaba confundida y sorprendida_

entonces pretendías olvidar, o algo así no?- _volvió a preguntar Ryoma sin quitar un solo minuto sus ojos de los de ella, y sin cambiar su expresión_

si- volvió a decir

dime Ryuzaki este fue tu primer beso? –

que? –

solo responde –

que quieres? – pregunto un poco molesta y nerviosa

dime si fue tu primer beso-

eso no tengo por que decírtelo –

bueno eso lo tomare como una afirmación – _dijo Ryoma mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta estar parado justo frente a ella con menos de medio metro de distancia, Sakuno inconscientemente tapo su boca con sus manos. _

No te preocupes no lo volveré ha hacer – _dijo, pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios_ – solo te recuerdo que fui el primero en besar tus labios y que por más esfuerzo que le pongas no podrás olvidarme, estaré en tu mente cada ves que veas en el espejo tus labios, cada ves que te los toques con las manos, cada ves que te los pintes, cada ves que comas, cada ves que hables, no permitiré que me olvides Ryuzaki, entiendes –

Como?, yo… yo no entiendo que quieres decir-

Bueno parece que van a empezar a embarcar, será mejor que me apresure – _dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, de repente se detuvo y volteo una última ves para ver a Sakuno_ – puedes intentar escapar cuanto quieras, pero ya sabes, yo nunca dejare de atarte a mi, así que eres libre de intentarlo y yo de impedirlo –

Que? –

Bueno sin no hay mas aclaraciones nos vemos la siguiente semana, puedes contar con eso – _sin más se fue a tomar su avión._

Después de unos minutos más se volvió a tocar los labios, ya era la milésima ves que lo hacia, - parecen estar más calientes – se dijo sonrojándose hasta la raíz de los cabellos, y es que recién ahora se dio cuenta del impacto de las acciones y palabras de Ryoma, sin saber si lo deseaba o no, una sonrisa apacible se poso en sus labios, sus pies se dirigieron a la salida, hoy no podría dormir – al fin vine para pedir que me devuelva el corazón robado y él termino robando otra cosa mía, robo mi primer beso – suspiro – supongo que no se puede hacer nada, por más de que intente correr no logro aléjenme, por el contrario cada ves me hundo más y más, bueno que me tocaba hoy, así! Tengo clases en la universidad será mejor que me apure – corría con su mente en otra parte, seguro y no podrá concentrarse, pero en estos momentos ha ella eso es lo que menos le importaba ya que en su mente, tal como lo presagió el prodigio del tenis, ella no podría pensar en nada más que en él, la única diferencia es que ahora era una certeza que él también pensaría en ella, por que fue la chica a la que le robo su corazón y su primer beso.

En el avión, el famoso y gran jugador de tenis, se encontraba sentado cruzado de brazos, con su gorra tan querida tapándole casi todo el rostro, pero desde la punta de la visera de la gorra blanca se podía ver dibujado en sus labios una sonrisa llena de orgullo y arrogancia pero si se veía con mas cuidado se deslumbraría un brillo rosa pálido en la parte superior de sus labios.

– debe haberle sucedido algo muy bueno- pensó su compañero de viaje, bueno eso no lo podría saber con certeza, pero se lo podría imaginar ya que parece estar muy feliz aunque lo intentara disimular.

Y es que así eran ellos Sakuno y Ryoma, dos polos opuestos que se atraen, no hay nada mejor que sentir lo apropiado en el momento justo, y reaccionar como las circunstancias lo exigen.

* * *

_**fin **_

_**gracias por leer **_

_**comenten **_

_**sin pena y con respeto =)**_

_**espero les aya gustado bye**_


End file.
